


Hold my hand (when I'm home)

by dobe_san



Series: Hold my hand [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Medical Student Shirabu, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sappy Love Songs, SemiShiraWeek2020, Serenading, Shirabu has a mini panic attack, civil servant semi, they’re in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: “Hey, what is with nurses handing me goosebump-inducing lines in your terrible handwriting?”Eita chuckled on the other end.“Well, it’s a surprise, okay? Just, I don’t know, take them as they come.”“Them? Wait, there’s more?”Or medical student Kenjirou receives random love notes from his boyfriend Eita, who has a surprise planned for him.----Day 6 of #SemiShiraweek2020.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Hold my hand [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966867
Kudos: 89
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Hold my hand (when I'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): song lyrics, love letters, serenading
> 
> Accompanying tracks:  
> [Numbers – The Cab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luH-oVhDpkk)
> 
> Please forgive me for any inaccuracies – I don’t know the first thing about being a medical student. Also, cars are very expensive where I live, so I made it so in here, too.

The first note came randomly on a balmy afternoon. Kenjirou was making his way across the hospital courtyard, wolfing down a sandwich and instant coffee, when a nurse stopped him. He recognised her as the one who assisted his patient earlier this morning.

“Hey, Shirabu-san, a friend told me to give this to you,” she said, folding a slip of paper into his coat pocket before leaving.

_What the...?_

Though curious, Kenjirou had both hands full with his late lunch. He continued making his way through the building and up to the medical student lounge, where his belongings were. There, he met his senior who reminded him to prepare for the biweekly case conference later, and that the mean consultant would be there, and Kenjirou promptly forgot all about the random note.

It wasn’t until later in the night when he was back in the lounge, near eleven-thirty, that he took out the paper from his pocket and squinted at the familiar scrawl.

_Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you_

_Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do_

Intrigued (and admittedly slightly embarrassed), the fourth-year medical student picked up his phone and rang his boyfriend.

“Hey, what is with nurses handing me goosebump-inducing lines in your terrible handwriting?”

Eita chuckled on the other end.

“Well, it’s a surprise, okay? Just, I don’t know, take them as they come.”

“ _Them_? Wait, there’s more?”

“Well, yeah. A song is usually at least three minutes long. There are definitely more than those few lines.”

"How'd you get it here, anyway?" 

Eita hummed. 

"Hm, it's a secret! My love for you transcends all distances." 

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. Trust Eita to be a romantic at heart. This must be his what, fifth love song for Kenjirou?

(Kenjirou fondly recalled that his first had been revealed with a heartfelt confession.)

Curious, he turned the paper around to inspect it for more clues.

“You’re planning something for our next date, aren’t you?” He asked, thumb tracing over some asymmetrical dark prints.

“Hm, guess you’ll have to find out. We’re meeting soon anyway, I can’t wait.” Eita said.

Kenjirou nodded, before realising Eita couldn’t see him.

“Me too,” He added softly.

“How was today anyway, Shirabu- _sensei_? Did the consultant get on your ass again?”

Kenjirou knew a topic change when he heard one. For the sake of the carefully planned ‘surprise’, he indulged his boyfriend and his question about his day.

They chatted as Kenjirou set out his books to prepare for the upcoming termly exam. He was still on call for this extended shift, but the night was about as quiet as it could get. Kenjirou planned to milk it for its worth. Just another six more hours and he could go back to his dorm to crash.

“Hey, you should get some sleep. It’s late," said Kenjirou after a while when he heard Eita yawn. 

“Yeah, will do. Got an important meeting tomorrow,” Eita replied, “Goodnight, Kenjirou, I miss you.”

Kenjirou returned the goodbye, letting Eita hang up first, before sighing with his forehead on the table.

Ever since he started his student placements at the hospital this year, he and Eita had not spent as much time together.

At first, when they got together during Shirabu's third year in Shiratorizawa, there had been loads of time for dates. Then, Kenjirou started his journey as a medical student at the same university, and they spent most of their time together studying for exams, right up until Eita graduated with his engineering degree when Kenjirou was still in his third year.

After that, out of work obligations, Eita moved almost three hours drive away, out of the city. His new job as a civil servant and his band gigs took up several late nights and most of the weekends. And by the time the latter settled due to everyone else in the band getting full time jobs, Kenjirou’s crazy medical student schedule finally caught up. 

Adjusting to all the changes had been difficult to say the least. Thankfully the inevitable fights had dwindled recently, with the both of them doing their very best to match their free days. Attempting to get any more time together than they usually had, which was a meagre once every month or two, was still a challenge, but they made things work with more phone calls and text messages. On rare occasions they would stay over at each others’ places, and those would have to be planned way in advance.

Since neither of them have a license or extra money for a car, sometimes Kenjirou wondered if it'd be easier if they moved in together. He wouldn't mind travelling slightly further to the hospital, but he didn't know what Eita felt about travelling further during peak hour just to meet him in the middle, quite literally. Eita also lived with Takahashi, his fellow bandmate whom Kenjirou was quite familiar with, and they still did the occasional gigs together. 

Well, this was a conversation that had not happened yet, anyway. Amidst the busy course work and late nights at the hospital, Kenjirou just sat on it without any serious deliberation. Any talks would probably have to wait, anyway. His medical scholarship was paying for his current lodging at the dorms, and it wasn't like his course schedule allowed for any decent part time jobs to pay rent if he moved out. 

Heaving another sigh, Kenjirou rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slapped his cheeks lightly to wake himself up. He placed the slip of paper neatly into the pages of his notebook, and reluctantly resumed his agenda for the night.

The second note came unexpectedly, too.

Early next morning, when his twenty-four hour shift was finally up, Kenjirou dragged his feet the entire ten minutes back to his studio dormitory. He almost missed it, but eventually noticed the torn piece of paper lying on the floor behind his door when he bent down to remove his shoes. It must have been slipped in from underneath. 

_So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun_

_Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one._

Kenjirou snorted in amusement, but it made him smile. Since he was a child, Kenjirou had never been one to respond strongly to words of affections. Yet Eita brought out that side of him, and even now that still surprised him. 

Kenjirou wondered if Eita had dropped both notes off personally, or maybe he had gotten help from someone. Probably the latter. As he pondered, Kenjirou turned the paper around. This time there were some rectangular prints that looked like buildings. A map, maybe? 

Before heading to bed, he left Eita a text, reminding him to have breakfast before work. He even added a heart and a musical note emoji, just so that Eita knew he got his declaration of love. 

Kenjirou was at the grocers when the third note came.

_You were unexpected, when our lips connected_

_I was resurrected; never found a love like you._

It was handed over to him by one of the younger staff there, the one whom Kenjirou sometimes spoke to when he couldn’t find the item he wanted.

 _How did Eita even know I was here today?_ Kenjirou wanted to ask, but the kid was blushing, face as red as the tomato in his basket, and Kenjirou couldn’t help but wonder if he read the lyrics.

Well, that would make for a very awkward conversation.

Kenjirou guessed he would just have to make do with asking Eita about it later, along with questions about the dark lines on the other side of the note.

(Eita refused to reveal how he had been achieving these teleportation feats. Nor would he say anything about the song or the prints. But he did tell Kenjirou not to piece them together.

“ _Not yet,_ ” he said.

Not wanting to disappoint Eita, Kenjirou obliged. He was usually unfazed by most of Eita’s romance schemes, and he did like seeing his boyfriend's face light up whenever he was at least a little bit surprised. Kenjirou was counting on catching that again real soon.)

A few days passed, and the fourth note came with a familiar presence.

From afar, Kenjirou saw Taichi’s light brown hair peeking over a silver sedan in the hospital carpark. He looked like he was bending a little, inspecting something in the driver’s seat.

With a heavy bag rustling in one hand, Kenjirou crossed to Taichi's side of the road and strolled toward his friend.

Taichi noticed him when he was a few cars away.

“Hurry up, I need my meds!” Taichi waved, “My allergies are acting up!” He sent Kenjirou a loud sniff and a fake cough for effects.

Kenjirou considered flipping him the finger, but eventually decided against it. He was wearing his coat on hospital grounds. Wouldn’t want his medical career to end before it even started.

Instead, he slipped his free hand into his coat pocket to hold back. In there, he felt a forgotten candy, and was reminded of the young granddaughter of his earlier patient.

 _Hm_ , he thought, maybe if Taichi behaved himself, Kenjirou would give the sweet to him.

When he finally got near enough, he shoved the bag of cables in Taichi's chest.

“Here, some meds for your fucking sinuses," he said. No rude gestures were allowed in uniform, but no one else was near enough to hear the words from his potty mouth.

Taichi laughed, taking the bag and looking inside.

"Why thank you, Shirabu- _sensei_."

“God knows why you need these.” 

“Don’t even ask,” Taichi shrugged, “It’s for a college friend of mine. He’s doing an elective on modern art and needed all the spare wires he could get.”

"Sure. Where’d you get money for the car?”

”Borrowed it from a friend,” Taichi said. “Been moving some things at the bar to help out with some minor renovations.”

”How's the job there going, anyway?" Kenjirou asked. They had a brief chat about Taichi's part time bar-tending work, his university course, and what some of the other volleyball guys were up to, when suddenly, Taichi snapped his fingers.

“Speaking of Semi, here, he's got something for you.”

With that, Taichi handed over a small slip of paper. Despite already knowing what to expect, Kenjirou opened it anyway.

_Don't care where I'm headed when the world is ending_

_'Cause you are my heaven; never found a love like you_.

Kenjirou eyed the familiar curves and loops of the written characters, suddenly thinking hard about their upcoming date in two days. The urge to see Eita was getting stronger with each note he received. 

“You two are gross," Taichi fake gagged. "Is this some sort of weird foreplay?”

Trust his friend to ruin a moment.

“Mind your own business,” Kenjirou grumbled, folding the note to put into his pocket.

"Your ears are red." 

Kenjirou punched him in the arm. 

“How did Eita pull this one off, anyway?" He asked as he watched Taichi rub the sore spot, "Did he go to your bar recently?” 

Taichi shook his head.

“No, not since our last team gathering. We missed you, by the way."

"Then how?"

"He made me swear not to tell. He knew I was getting the cables off you, though. You probably told him about it.”

Kenjirou hummed. He probably did during one of their calls. At the thought of Eita going through such silly lengths, his heart swelled with a certain longing. Now Kenjirou _really_ wanted to see him. 

Then, out of the blue, Kenjirou’s phone buzzed. It made him jump a little. He whipped it out and found a text from the resident doctor, and he knew he had to go.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again,” Taichi grinned. “Say hi to Semi for me. Come and grab a drink soon, I’ll make you two something good.”

“Sure thing. See you, Taichi.”

Just as he turned around to leave, Kenjirou suddenly remembered something. Quickly, he reached into his pocket, spun around and threw the sweet over, sniggering when Taichi fumbled to catch it.

“What am I, a dog playing fetch!?”

Kenjirou ignored his friend’s outcry and continued making his way back to the hospital with his hand in the same pocket, this time, fingers caressing the hidden note.

If anyone noticed that his footsteps had become lighter or the silly smile plastered on his face, nobody said anything about it.

The fifth note was easy, and the timing of it made Kenjirou know it was probably the last. It came as a simple addition to the contents of his letterbox. Kenjirou found it just as he returned home from the hospital, the night before their long-awaited day off.

_Sleep, dream, you, repeat, live, die next to me_

_Sleep, dream, you, repeat, sleep, dream..._ ❤️

“A reservation under Semi, please.” Kenjirou said, foot tapping on the step. He closed his eyes, willing his annoyed mood to go away.

On his way here, he’d receive a question earlier from his course mate on a topic that he thought he had already studied for earlier in the day, but for some reason the answer refused to come to him. It got him irritated, because the termly exam was on Tuesday, and it was already Saturday. He still had twelve neuroscience chapters to go.

The waiter must have sensed his impatience. He quickly scanned the tablet and nodded for Kenjirou to follow him.

They entered a private room at the back of the restaurant, traditional elevated tatami floors with a low table. Kenjirou thanked the waiter, slid off his shoes and shuffled in. It was a fancy sushi restaurant recommended by Ushijima. Kenjirou was looking forward to their famous whitebait.

An acoustic guitar case was already there, which meant that Eita was here somewhere.

Kenjirou fingers brushed the stickers on the black guitar case, bad mood abating a little when he saw some of the familiar decals, including the singing swan Tendou gave to Eita at his band’s first gig.

Eita usually played the bass in his band, and often only did the back-up vocals, but Kenjirou knew that his boyfriend had a wonderful singing voice; he had heard it many times, after all.

Guess he’d been hearing it tonight again. Not that he was complaining at all, no.

“Hey, you’re here!” Eita suddenly entered and made his way over. He wore a terribly coordinated outfit, shirt, jacket, and pants a clash of colours. Kenjirou couldn't help but send him a playful jibe. 

"What the fuck are you even wearing, Eita?"

Used to his teasing, Eita ignored him in favour of giving him a hug. They held each other for a long while, as though wanting to make up for the lost time together. It was nice, Kenjirou admitted as he hid his head in Eita’s neck. Any thoughts about mismatched clothes and his earlier annoyance slowly disappeared in the presence of a familiar scent and the feeling of strong arms around him.

“Eita, I’m hungry,” he admitted after a while, pouting onto Eita’s warm skin.

Chuckling, Eita finally released him, but didn’t move away until he gave Kenjirou a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, yes, I've already ordered. I’ll get them to start serving now.”

Throughout the meal, they caught up on the last month. Eita told him of an upcoming gig in town and they realised that it would fit nicely into their next day off together. Kenjirou told him about Taichi's invitation to his bar, and they agreed to go the same night after the gig. 

Surprisingly there was lots to talk about, even though they had texted and called each other so frequently nowadays. And even in the moments of silence, it was nice, just looking at Eita and seeing Eita smile back.

After dessert, Eita let out a loud burp and asked,

“So, did you bring the lyrics?”

“You’re gross. And yes, I did.” Kenjirou pulled out the slips from his pants pocket and flattened them on the table.

Eita hummed, taking a sip of tea before wriggling out from the low table to reach for his guitar case. Kenjirou watched as he set up, clipping the capo on and trying a few notes until he was satisfied.

Then, he passed Kenjirou some extra pieces of paper from his own pocket, probably the remaining lines of the song.

“Ready?” asked Eita eventually.

“Are you sure you can sing? You just had enough food for a family of five.”

Eita waved him off.

“My stomach is a black hole. You should know by now.”

Kenjirou snorted. He did know.

Eita pointed to the notepad papers on the table.

“I want you to piece them together, okay? One wrong stanza and you won’t get your surprise.”

“I won’t get them wrong. Just sing, Eita.”

And sing he did.

_Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you_

_Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do_

_So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun_

_Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one_

Kenjirou would never admit it out loud, but the timbre of Eita’s voice made him _feel_ things. Every time his boyfriend sang, the tensions washed away. From the tip of his head to his toes, a soothing warmth settled deep in Shirabu’s bones. It was a much-welcomed comfort, especially after a tiring few weeks.

Kenjirou listened carefully to each line, taking in every word. Slowly, his fingers got to work.

_You brought me back to life_

_You did the unthinkable_

_Yeah, you are my miracle_

_Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one_

_Surrounded by numbers,_

_You're the only one_

At the end of the song, Kenjirou looked at the final product he had put together. He should have known that the torn edges would match, as though Eita wrote the entire song on one paper, then tore it into pieces just to give them to him as a puzzle to solve.

“There," Kenjirou announced confidently. “So, what’s my prize?”

“Geez, no ‘ _wow Eita, I love your voice_ ’, or ‘ _Eita, sing to me in bed_ ’?”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and moved aside for Eita to check.

“Hm, not bad,” his boyfriend nodded in approval.

“What do you mean, not bad? It’s full marks. A plus. GPA four. A hundred percent.”

That made Eita click his tongue. He did laugh, though, and that made Kenjirou grin too.

“Fine, you big nerd," Eita whipped out some sticky tape from his bag and handed it over, "Just stick them together and turn it around.”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes at the absurdity of the request. Still, he worked diligently on pasting the papers together. When he was done, the parts now together like a shoddy piece of kindergarten artwork, he flipped it over.

What he saw appeared to be a printed map, just as he guessed. But now that everything was fitted together, he could recognise the university hospital he was studying at, and his dorms next to it. He could also see in a suburb about an hour from the hospital by train, there was a huge circle on one of the apartment buildings.

“Eita, what is this?” He must have appeared decently confused at first, because when he looked over, his boyfriend was beaming; his surprise had worked.

“Well, I had been waiting for you to graduate or something, but I’m getting promoted soon, and Reon told me about the new apartments that happened to be a few express stops from your hospital, and everything just fell into place.”

Kenjirou’s eyes widened. He wasn’t stupid; he was a god damn medical student. He quickly put two and two together, and his jaw dropped.

“Are you...are you saying you want us to _live_ together?”

Eita’s hand came up to scratch his neck; it was the nervous habit that Kenjirou hadn’t seen in a while.

“Um, yeah...I...yeah. That’s right. I just figured that if we lived together, we’d get more time, even if it’s just a few hours, even minutes,” said Eita with such earnest eyes, “Honestly, I’d take anything over not seeing you for weeks. I don’t know, is that weird? Tell me if it’s weird, Kenjirou.”

 _Of course it’s not weird_ , Kenjirou thought to himself. Deep down, he knew he wanted the same too. But the earlier stressors stemming from a similar vein—of not knowing the answers, of being unprepared, of being uncertain—returned to accompany the emotions currently simmering within him. Kenjirou stared back at the map on the table. Slowly, his hands tightened into fists.

Was Eita an idiot? Did his housemate even know? Yes, the travel would still manageable for Kenjirou, but that particular suburb was known to be crazily expensive because it was near the train station. And moving there would also mean that Eita would have to travel further for work. All this, just for a few _minutes_ of cuddling? 

“You’re an idiot.” Kenjirou blurted.

Eita’s face fell.

“What?”

“I said, you’re an idiot!”

“How am I an idiot?” Eita cried.

“It’s too far from your workplace! And what about Takahashi?! Does he know that you're moving out?”

“Yes, of course he knows! I've already spoken to him about it and he was more than happy to find a new housemate," said Eita. "And don't worry about the distance, Kenjirou. There's an express train and short bus ride that takes me right to my building. Plus, with my new role, my boss would even let me work from home or just come in late to avoid the peak hour.”

Eita sounded so sure. Somehow, it made Kenjirou even more unsettled.

“Did you already _rent_ the place?” He exclaimed incredulously. He realised that his arms were flailing a little.

“What? No!” Eita flailed back, “Of course not! I only went to ask around and got us a viewing date.”

“What? When!?”

“Monday!”

Kenjirou's heart ran a mile a minute.

“But I’m not free on Monday! You know how that consultant is only here-

"You're free on Monday!"

"-on Mondays and I still have that exam- what?”

"You have an off day, remember? The consultant got you to switch."

Wait, Kenjirou _was_ free on Monday. The consultant had a day off this coming Monday, and made Kenjirou change his day off to match his. As much as he hated the guy, Kenjirou got all the answers he needed from him. And this arrangement allowed for an extra day of prep for the exam on Tuesday.

Eita remembered this from one of their calls previously. That was why he planned the viewing to be on Monday.

Eita remembered _everything_ about him.

At this epiphany, Kenjirou sank back down on his heels like a deflated balloon, head a little light now.

Living together…

Sharing a space, a bed…

Coming home to a few minutes of cuddling each day…

Coming home to _Eita_ …

_I’d take anything over not seeing you for weeks._

Kenjirou hid his face in his hands, throat tightening. An unspoken emotion trembled inside him; he let out a shaky breath to compose himself. 

After some silence, Eita called his name. He sounded really uncertain. It made heavy chords of guilt resonate deep in Kenjirou’s chest.

“You know you can say no, right?” Eita treaded carefully, “Kenjirou, I don’t want to you to feel forced just because-”

“I won’t say no,” Kenjirou interrupted him quickly.

"...what?"

Kenjirou glanced at Eita, taking in those troubled eyes. He had to say something else to this idiot. _His_ idiot who had gone on and did exactly what he had just been pushing to the back of his mind all this while. Every time Kenjirou thought that he couldn't love Eita any harder, Eita would find some way to prove him wrong. 

In an attempt to feel anchored, he moved closer to Eita, and reached out for his hands. Though a little taken aback at the sudden change in tempo, Eita still gave them over without question. They knelt opposite each other, hands held together.

Kenjirou knew that some words held no meaning being hidden in the recesses of his mind. Especially not after the silly outburst earlier. Like serenading the lyrics of a beautiful song, letting them out was a now or never thing.

He took a deep breath, and confessed.

“Eita, I won’t say no because I _want_ to live with you, too.”

That seemed to have struck a chord, because Eita’s lips parted into a tiny ‘o’. Gaining a whisper of confidence, Kenjirou continued his piece.

“I...I've thought about this before. A lot, actually.”

Eita let out a sound, furrowed brows now raised in wonderment.

“You have?”

Kenjirou nodded.

“I just didn’t say anything. Didn’t know how or when, or if it would work...” He shrugged, tightening his hold on Eita’s fingers.

“…Anyway, I do love the idea of going home to you. I do want... I do want to cuddle too, even if it’s for a silly few minutes," he bit his lip, embarrassed, "I want it all, Eita, I do. I just...there's just so much on my mind and I just freaked out. I didn’t even freak out when a guy came in earlier this week bleeding from a rod in his head.”

Eita grimaced. Kenjirou bit back a laugh at his stupid face. With that, the mood lightened, but Kenjirou still wanted to make sure that they were still on the same page, singing the same tune.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled earlier,” he whispered, “I just was just really surprised.”

Eita nodded. He reached forward to tuck Kenjirou’s fringe behind his ear. Kenjirou leaned into his touch.

“Maybe...maybe you’ve been too high strung,” Eita said, “You’ve been on night calls and studying a lot this week. And,” he nodded to the map, “None of this is for certain yet, so it’s understandable to be a little unsure.”

Kenjirou looked down at their hand, taking every words in.

“It’s expensive too,” he admitted quietly to Eita. “I’m on scholarship and I’m not working yet.” The real concern about having Eita needing to pay most of the rent was left unsaid, but definitely not unheard. 

His boyfriend hummed, considering that for a moment. 

“Thank you, Kenjirou," Eita smiled soon after, "For thinking of me. I really appreciate it, but I think we’ll manage.”

“How?”

“For one, my promotion will come with a decent bonus. Plus, you only have a year and a half left before you graduate. Trust me, I think we’ll be okay.”

Kenjirou pondered about that. He could always pay Eita back after graduation; junior doctors probably earn even more than engineers do. In the mean time, he would just have to make up for it with other things, like choosing the furniture and cleaning the place. God forbid his messy, colour-blind boyfriend to be in charge of that. He’d look forward to Eita’s cooking, though, he usually made decent food that Kenjirou enjoyed. 

“We’ll go look together on Monday, okay?” Eita asked, unaware of the thoughts of their future already ringing in Kenjirou’s mind. 

After some final moments of deliberation, Kenjirou decided that whether the apartment on Monday was suitable or not, he still wanted to try this with Eita. To move in together, to start a life together. It was nerve-racking, but at the same time, bigger and more important than any silly exams or the misery of student life. 

Having finally come to terms with his decision, Kenjirou felt the tension leave him like the stilling string of an instrument. His nerves quietened down, but not like the end of a phrase where the same melody was slated to pick up after a pause. Instead, this felt more like a weighted finality, one that sang whispers in anticipation of a completely new section within the same song.

“Yeah,” Kenjirou answered eventually, squeezing Eita’s hand in his before leaning forward for another comforting embrace, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, nothing but self-indulgent, sappy, semishira sprinkled with a little mental breakdown or two. All those crazy lyrics of love and it only takes Eita admitting that he wanted more hugs to tip Kenjirou over.
> 
> They’re both touchy and feely in this series, I hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> (PS: Eita had a mutual friend of Kenjirou’s on campus help him out with those notes. What a cheesy romantic.)
> 
> I’d love to know out of the five, which note and interaction was your favourite, and why! <3


End file.
